witcherfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Helyszínek fejezetek szerint
The major locations in the game are as follows: Kaer Morhen, the Külváros, the Templom Negyed, the Kereskedő Negyed, the tópart / Homályvíz, Ó-Vizima, the mocsár temető, and the old manor. General types of locations Image:Game System Icons Map.png default Maps desc none These kinds of places are found in each of the Acts of játék, for which a general treatment already exists: * Elementális Körök * Fogadók és Kocsmák * Markets * Erőhely Prológus Kaer Morhen * Udvar * Földszint (az észak amerikaiaknál az első emelet) ** Konyha ** Ebédlő * Első emelet (az észak amerikaiaknál a második emelet) ** Előszoba ** Könyvtár ** Fegyvertár ** Nyugati szárny * Felső emelet ** Triss szobálya * Alagsor ** Witcherek laboratóriuma ** A suttogó kövek köre Első Fejezet Vizima Külváros * Barlang alatt a város falai * Kriptája a Külváros * Az Örök Tűz Kápolnája ×5 * Fogadó * Malom * Szalamandra búvóhely a Külváros ** Dél-barlang a Külváros Falu központjában * Kápolna * A Tiszteletes háza * Vesna háza Private homes These are private homes outside the main village * Abigail háza * Haren Brogg háza, in the Horgásztelepüléstől * Odo háza * Mezőgazdasági település Kapuk * Maribor kapuja, locked * Kereskedők kapuja, locked * Molnárok kapuja, locked until the end of the Act Második Fejezet Vizimai Templomnegyed * Angus háza * Armorer of the Order * Temető ** Kripta a temetőben * A Detektív háza * Börtön * Kísértetjárta háza, where the very old wine is as well as the wraiths Coleman needs killed * Merchant Street ** Shani otthona * Order outpost * Csatorna ** Lionhead Spider Cultists' lair ** Kripta * Lebioda Kórház ** Altar of Melitele * Thaler háza Másfajúak negyede * Törpe kovács üzletben * Törpe kovács háza, where the fél-tündék Geralt saves in A Ghost Story is staying * Kalkstein háza * Golan Vivaldi háza Nyomornegyedben * Eager Thighs brothel * A Szőrös Medve Fogadó * Ramsmeat háza * háza where the gonosztevő who sends Geralt into a trap in A Ghost Story lives * "kísértetjárta" háza where the ambush takes place * warehouse where Vincent leaves Geralt to deal with Szalamandra Kapuk * Gate to the dike * Gate to the Trade Quarter, locked * Kereskedők kapuja, not specifically identified and locked * Északi kapu, locked Vizima Árok Mocsár * Brickmakers' quarry (or clay pits) ** Vodyanoi altar * Brickmakers' village ** Vaska's hut * Druids' grove * Golem burial ground * Gramps' hut * the landing * Lumberjacks' glade * Mágustorony, locked until the very end of Második Fejezet * Scoia'tael tábor * Swamp cave * Wyvern Island Harmadik Fejezet Vizimai Kereskedőnegyed * Cemetery, new entrance available * Gamblers' den * Őrtorony * Herbalist's house * Az Éjkirálynő háza * John Natalis Square ** Triss otthona * Piac ** Salt Square ** Tanners Square ** Alley along the walls ** Radovid búvóhely * Új Narakort * Pankiera house (Rozalind, the girl with Dandelion's lute) * Szalamandra búvóhely a korlátozás alatt álló területen * Városháza ** Town hall warehouse * A Vivaldi Bank * the Workshop Kapuk * Cemetery gates * Gate to the Temple Quarter * Maribor kapuja, locked * Molnárok kapuja, locked Vizimai Templomnegyed * all locations accessible in Második Fejezet * Kolostora, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Másfajúak negyede, new location accessible within ** háza where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Csatorna new locations accessible within ** Elven ruins ** Szalamandra búvóhely a csatorna Mocsár * all locations accessible in Második Fejezet * Szalamandra tábor Other * Szalamandra bázis Negyedik Fejezet Szirtes Sziget * Dagon Oltára Mezők * Kripta a mezőn ** Griggek oltára * Druidakör * Remete kunyhója ** Sírhalmok * Málnás (also called Hanged Man's tree) * Rozzant malom * Kis farm Tópart * Tünde barlang * A Halászkirály kunyhója * Lady of the Lake's altar * Kripta a tóparton Homályvíz Faluban * Adam kunyhója * Alina kunyhója * Pék kunyhója * Kovács kunyhója * Celina kunyhója * Tobias, A falu vezetője, háza Csak a falun kívül * Összeomlott híd * Homályvíz fogadója * Gyógyító kunyhója * Folyó * Romok Ötödik Fejezet Foltest kastélya Mocsár temető * Ancient crypts * Cemetery Island ** A striga kriptája *** Saint Gregory's tomb * Old mine ** Ancient crypt beneath the old mine * Holló Kriptája * Refugees' caves ** Agnes of Glanville's lair ** Druids' cave Öreg Udvarház * Öreg Udvarház ** Katakombák Ó-Vizima * Breach in the wall * Executioner's tower * Dark alley * Field hospital * Kalkstein's laboratory * Makeshift forge * Order command post * Scoia'tael hideout * Solitary tower Vizima Árok * Gate to Old Vizima, locked except to enter at the beginning of the Act * Gate to New Vizima, locked Epilógus Vizimai Templomnegyed * Kolostora * Menedékház * Csatorna ** Zeugl odújában Fagyott Puszták Not so much a "physical" location, but a dreamspace. Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Északi Királyságok ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor *** Vizima * Nilfgaard *Zerrikania ** Metinna 1 Kategória:Prológus Kategória:Első Fejezet Kategória:Második Fejezet Kategória:Harmadik Fejezet Kategória:Negyedik Fejezet Kategória:Ötödik Fejezet Kategória:Epilógus de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act fr:Lieux pl:Miejsca w grze